Scarlet Carson
by thothlover
Summary: Dracula walks through Victorian London searching for a meal when he comes across a beautiful woman whom he desires as his. AU based story! OC is not mine but belongs to VenetianMasked (dA), cover image is also by her! Rated M for future chapters! Cover image by : / / venetianmasked . deviantart . com / art / I-am-death- 677531597
1. Chapter 1 - The meeting

_**Author Note**_ _: Lana Selkirk is owned by a dear friend of mine who has helped me through tough times. I see only fit to dedicate this fan-fiction to her. Cover art by venetianmasked . deviantart art / I-am-death- 677531597_

 **Scarlet Carson**

 **Chapter 1 – The meeting**

Lana Selkirk sat outside on the studio dormitory balcony that overlooked the city of London; the garden was lush and trees just tall enough but still short enough to block the entire city skyline view. There should be more paintings of the night; too many had the light of day, the moon herself cast her own light however eerie it may-be it was still beautiful! More people should appreciate the night! She sighed as she saw the night fog rolling in and looked at her painting, the fog didn't look as thick as usual but it never did at first glance. However, the way it was floating around gave the city an eerie feel and the brunette was determined to capture that in her painting!

"Painting again? Do you do nothing else, Lana!"

Elizabeth, one of Lana's room-mates spoke from the arch of the balcony doors.

"Aye, th' night's just perfect for it!"

Lana spoke back without turning around; rolling her eyes. Sometimes she just wished she could paint in peace!

"Don't tell me, yer goin' out tonight. Let me guess, poker with Stephanie and the others?"

"Correct! Want to come?"

"Nay thank ye. As ye can see, I am not dressed for it."

"Just wanted to ask. Don't stay out too long dear, wouldn't want you to catch a death of cold!"

"Thank ye Lizzie, have fun."

"Take care, Lana!"

With that Elizabeth hand the other girls left. Finally, some time alone!

Dracula walked the foggy streets of London, enjoying the feel of the city; it felt so different than it did during the day! Now this, this atmosphere was wonderful! Almost like home! The Count found himself wandering, in search of his meal and some fun! He had walked around until he found himself standing outside of a dormitory building; more so because a glimpse of light had caught his attention and now he was looking up at the culprit; a beautiful brunette! Her hair had the most beautiful curls he had seen and the length went below her shoulders; he would say the length would reach below her shoulder-blades as the girl's hair was tied in a bun. His eyes were locked on this Aphrodite, even if she was improperly dressed to be out there; at this hour.

Lana shivered, rubbing her shoulders and arms; she felt as if she was being watched. She sipped her evening tea and scrunched her nose. It was going cold! So, she downed it, making a face. She put down the palette and stood; a gentle breeze blowing and making the skirt of her nightgown and robe make gentle waves. She stifled a yawn and stretched, looking out and almost immediately flushing a bright red as she saw a strange, tall man looking at her!

The vampire knew he had been spotted and removed his top-hat and gave a bow.

"My apologies, I did not mean to stare. I am, lost. Please, forgive my rudeness."

He spoke, averting his gaze. The brunette huffed but the man's accent was foreign, from across the sea.

"Oh? And how'd ye git lost?"

She asked. The Count blinked, his ears twitching, that accent was…nothing like he had heard. It was heavy, but strangely appealing!

"Sightseeing. I think, I made a wrong turn somewhere."

"That's usually how people git lost."

Lana chuckled and excused herself, this man needed help.

"How can I help ye?"

"I need to get back to Carfax Abbey."

"Carfax Abbey… that's a' least 3 miles due South-West; a two-hour walk. But there is an inn across the road behind the building. I would recommend it; most streets are nay safe at this time o' night."

Her gaze did not falter from this man, she could tell he was tall, he was… handsome, strangely alluring, there was just something about him.

"Where are ye from stranger?"

Why was she conversing? She had said all that needed to be said! He smiled, glancing back up at the brunette. A beauty indeed!

"South of your sea. From Transylvania."

He gave a bow.

"Yer a long way from home."

"Yes, that I am. But, where are you from my lady?"

"North. I hail from Scotland!"

Lana spoke proudly, her back straightening by mentioning her place of origin.

"Scotland… I have never been there. Is it beautiful there?"

"Now, sir, ye're goin' out of line! Striking up a conversation at this hour from your perspective!"

"My deepest apologies miss. Good-night."

"Good-night."

Lana gathered her things and put them inside, closing the balcony doors and locking them, closing the curtains, turning off the oil lamps save for the one she carried with her to her room which faced the other way. That man… foreigners!

Dracula smiled and looked around before making a jump to the roof of the building, his shoes not making a sound as he walked along the tiles of the roof; he stopped as he heard a window open and a woman letting out a frustrated sigh. It was her, he could tell. But he couldn't understand what she was saying; she was speaking English? She was speaking! He could tell! But, he couldn't understand a word! He crouched and waited. The light went out and he could hear her breathing even out. He got back up and crawled down the side of the building and turned himself into mist and slipped into the room, reforming and standing by the woman's bedside. She was like an angel from God; he _had_ to have her!

"May you go into a deep sleep, dream of happiness, feel nothing."

He spoke, waving his hand over her face and brushing the brown locks from her neck. His fangs became longer and he sank them into that lovely neck and moaned. She tasted so sweet, just like a forbidden fruit! When satisfied he pulled back, tucking the brunette in and caressing her cheek before turning himself back into mist and slipping out of the window again back to the streets and started walking back to Carfax Abbey.

The next morning Lana was rather sluggish and pale, her room-mates had called for a doctor upon seeing her; they had never seen her like that before and became worried! The doctor prescribed some iron for her and a cough medicine. Elizabeth sat on a chair by her room-mate's bedside.

"I told you staying out like that would give you a cold! Now we need to look after you!"

She huffed but was glad it wasn't anything more serious than the Scottish girl's lack of vitamins.

"You do as the doctor say, get plenty of rest! We'll make sure the Headmaster and teachers know of your being out for a few days. Do not make this a habit please!"

She took the brunette's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before leaving.

Lana just rolled her eyes and gave a tired groan, pulling the cover over her, drifting to sleep and as she did, she could see that strange man and his image was so reassuring and calming she fell asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2 - Thinking of you

**Chapter 2 - Thinking of you**

Two weeks later Lana had recovered and was able to attend her classes. That foreigner she had met had haunted her dreams, as if he were really there. Just... watching her, a dark presence in her mind yet, not dangerous or harmful. Not wanting her any ill, yet somehow beckoning her towards the darkness as if it would envelop her in a comfortable blanket; and oh how she wanted to accept but she was afraid!

Miss Selkirk sighed almost dreamily as she gazed out the window, her hand moving the pencil on its own. When she looked at her canvas she stared at it. It was the foreigner and she blushed. How could she have painted him?! Of all the things she could have painted, that... this.. she had not meant to paint _him_! But, she was happy with it!

"Miss Selkirk, though quite pleasing this class is not freelance. Not today. So please, put that away and start over, focus on painting our model today."

The teacher spoke from behind her, startling the young miss. The brunette just nodded her head and put her canvas down and took a deep breath as she started again.

At home, Lana got comfortable in her spot on the balcony, she had such urge to continue her painting of the foreigner.

"Who is that you're painting?"

"...naeoone."

Lana's accent was stronger and she pursed her lips as she tried to ignore the other girls as they gathered around.

"He's handsome! Who is he?"

"Is he a secret admirier?"

"Have you met him?"

"Is this man real?"

The Scottish woman growled and clutched her pencil.

"Leave me be!"

The other girls just snickered, amused and left their friend alone.

That evening Lana had long since finished her painting, she had no idea why she had the urge to paint a dark and dreary castle behind this foreigner. She brushed her long brown hair as she stared at her reflection in her vanity.

 _"I wonder, will I see him tonight? Will I ever see him again?"_

She thought to herself, standing and looking out the window, going so far as to lean out to gaze up and down the street, her eyes searching but seeing no one. She shook her head and closed the window, hesitating for a moment at closing the blinds. A curious, large hound was on the streets and it seemed to be staring up at her.

"Pull yerself taegeather Lana!"

The brunette smacked her cheeks and closed the blinds, crawling into bed, staring at her Bible before shoving it into her drawer. Not tonight. She was in no mood to read! Not tonight.

Outside, the hound stood on its hindlegs and turned into a man. Dracula just smiled. Soon, soon he would have his Queen but not yet.

A couple of days later, Lana sat at a table with her room-mates at a café, sipping her tea; her mind was elsewhere, her ears only catching muffled speaking and laughing of her room-mates.

"She's daydreaming again."

"I wonder what about."

"Her mysterious man who haunts her paintings?"

"I don't really like him anymore. The more I look at those paintings, they seem haunted! So, so _real_!"

"I can hear ye."

Lana spoke, startling her room-mates.

"An' ye dinnae ha' tae look at me paintings. They are in me room. Unless ye go there without me permission."

There was a glint in Lana's eye that the other girls found unsettling. She finished her tea and put down her cup, putting her share of the money on the table before leaving without so much as a word. That didn't mean she could hear her so called 'friends', speaking about her again and she frowned.

As she walked, a stray marble from a group of boys playing in alley opening rolled under her foot. She gasped and yelped but was caught by a pair of strong arms. Her pupils widened as she saw _who_ had just caught her.

"Are you alright, miss?"

Dracula spoke, his voice deep and accent thick.

"Aye."

Lana couldn't help but smile and blush, looking away as she composed herself. Dracula picked up the marble and stared at it, glancing over to the boys who looked as if they were going to get into trouble.

"Perhaps, playing elsewhere would be... more appropriate."

He spoke and tossed the marble back. The boys gathered their toys and ran off.

"Would you care to join me for a walk, Miss...?"

"Selkirk, Lana Selkirk."

"It is a pleasure, Miss Selkirk. I am Count Vladislaus Dracula."

A Count? This man... was a Count? Well, wasn't she lucky!

"Oh, fancy title ye have there. Tell me... Count, have you been tae the park?"


	3. Chapter 3 - If courting you was easy

**Chapter 3 - If courting you was easy**

Dracula enjoyed his time with Miss Selkirk. Her ignorance to him being a Count was rather amusing! Perhaps she didn't believe him? It was odd if she didn't. He went with her on the stroll through the park that one time, but as a Count, he couldn't publically court her. He did know he wanted her by his side, to be his... one and only. His Countess...

He arranged for a bouquet of Scarlet Carsons to be sent to her with a card addressed to her with only his inital at the bottom. Dare he say that he was in love? The vampire hid in the shadows as he watched through her window at night.

Lana was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair and staring at her reflection. A _Count_ liked her! Her! A middleclass woman studying art! This was wrong! So very wrong... her eyes went to the vase on her dresser as she looked at the flowers. But the roses were so lovely, the card so simple. Of course, they couldn't draw attention! What would her roomates say!? Oh no... what _would_ they say!

She stood and walked to the window, opening to take deep breaths.

"Calm yerself Lana! Dinnae think tae much o' this! He'll find someone else worthy o' him 'n ye will be... forgotten. Aye! That... that... ooh tha' bastard!"

The brunette growled and punched her pillow, furrowing her brows. Why was she getting worked up over this? It's not like they were actually ... the Count wasn't really _courting_ her or anything! Was he? What if he was! She blushed at the thought and a smile crept over her. The Count was indeed handsome... Dracula.

 _"Missus Lana Dracula. Missus Lana Selkirk-Dracula..._ _ **Countess**_ _Lana Dracula..."_

She mused in her head, a girl could dream; laying down hugging her pillow, drifting off to sleep.

The Count took his chance and crawled up the building, looking at the lovely brunette. His eyes glowed and he reached out, rousing the girl from her sleep but making her think she was still asleep. No words were exchanged, just a smile, a look. He took her hand and flew with her, holding her close. Stopping only on top of the large clocktower at the parlament, wrapping his cloak around her cooling body, inching ever closer, hearing her heart-beat start to race the closer he got but she never once pushed him back.

Such a gesture he would not ignore, a silent invitation, he kissed her gently with his cool lips, earning a soft gasp of surprise, he then lowered his head to her neck to have a taste of her sweet blood once more.

Count Dracula was with his friend Jonathan Harker and his wife Mina, their friend Dr. Abraham Van Helsing and miss Lucy Westenra at the theatre. His eyes searched the crowd and came to land on miss Selkirk as she sat below with a ... another gentleman. His grip on his cane tightened and his interest for the play was gone.

After the play he bid his friends good night, seeing them off and spotting miss Selkirk walking away with the gentleman. He decided to follow them.

Miss Selkirk had only agreed to the date because her friend Elizabeth had set her up. Frankly, she was bored. The play had been nice but her mind was on the Count. A deep growl was heard coming from an alleyway further ahead and a large grey wolf walked out. Before she could register the man she had gone on a date with was already running and she was backed into a corner.

Much to her surprise, Count Dracula showed up and seemed to calm the wolf.

"He will not bite. Why not come closer, feel his fur?"

"Ye ha' a way wi' beasts..."

"The children of the night are no beasts, miss Selkirk. Only to those who do not understand them."

He explained and held out his hand, beckoning her to approach. Lana didn't know what came over her but she did was kneeling next to the Count, _petting_ a wolf! A feral wolf that now acted like a docile dog! She smiled as her evening took a turn for the better.

Later that evening Lana found herself at the Count's place. Old Carfax Abbey, restored, redecorated, so welcoming! The brunette enjoyed herself, having a drink, a laugh and a dance but before Dracula could kiss her, she pulled away as the clock struck 3.

"Is tha' the time? I-I need tae go."

"I have a guest be-"

"Nae thank ye, I ... I have a lecture in the morning, I need tae go."

Lana scrambled and Dracula nodded.

"Of course. Please, allow me to send you home in my private carriage."

"... thank ye."

The brunette smiled and Dracula saw her off; making her think he was standing at the door waving her farewell when he was the one driving the carriage; hiding his face.


	4. Chapter 4 - A night to share forever

Chapter 4 - A night to share forever

For the next few weeks Lana felt like she was in heaven! Playing a dangerous game. Suddenly the thought of doubt entered her mind; what if the Count only thought of her as a harlot? It was uncommon for a Scottish woman to be in London, studying and not already have a man and taking care of a house hold! And well, the Scots and the English didn't exactly have a very stable relationship but they could tolerate each other to a certain extent and she still saw many English women turning up their noses at her, thinking they were better and it hurt. She didn't speak of it, but it hurt. A letter came for her, no return address. She hastely opened it.

"My dearest Selkirk,

I must go back to Transylvania for a while. I have matters to attend to and home is always so lovely. However, I shall miss you but keep your smile in my mind always. I hope you will wait for me.

Yours,

-D"

The brunette frowned and let out a sigh; it would be a while before she would see her Count again.

Lana didn't change her activities, she returned back to normal as her friends liked to say. Her paintings and drawings became more detailed, her grades went up and her teacher praised her work! She was on her road to success.

A month had passed and miss Selkirk sat on the patio with a cup of hot cocoa and cream, with a hint of whiskey in it. Her eyes were red and swollen; she'd had an argument with her room-mates and some of the things they had said had hurt her deeply. She sniffed and took a sip of her cocoa, wiping her tears and staring into the cup. Lana stood abruptly and flung the cup off the patio, the drink spilling and she saw the cup land in the mouth of an alley across the street and stormed inside; unaware of the shadowy figure just behind the cup staring at her. The Scottish woman went to her room and opened the window, looking down to the ground, hesitating before going to sit on her bed. Her bags were already out and fresh clothes for the morning were hung up neatly. She was leaving back for Scotland in the morning.

A gentle breeze blew in from the window and she felt as if she were being caressed; a touch so gentle it made her think of the Count, she hadn't thought of him in a while. She felt drowsy, with a yawn she laid down and started to dream of the Count; she dreamt she stood, having heard his voice from the window. Then she swore he had flown up to her, she took his hand, gasping as she was pulled into an embrace. She was flying! London was so beautiful at night from above. The flight ended when they landed on top of Big Ben; it was just before 2.30 in the morning.

"My Count, when di' ye come back?"

"This morning, it was a long trip so I rested. I had no time to come sooner."

"I'm gooin' home taemorrow… I-"

"Sh. Marry me, become my Countess. I want you by my side. Forever."

"Dracula! Y-ye.. I do!"

"I am glad."

She could remember a dance, and then a kiss to her neck. It felt good!

Elizabeth knocked on Lana's door, a carriage was there for her and she had no idea why; perhaps it was because of the words exchanged the evening before.

"Lana, your carriage awaits. I wish we could talk this through. Lana? Come on, please open up! Lana!"

The woman huffed and opened the door, letting out a scream. There, on the bed lay the motionless, pale body of her friend.

Lana Selkirk's body was sent back to Scotland with cause of death being natural cause. Miss Selkirk's parents were grief stricken and torn about the sudden death of their daughter. Her body was kept at the mourge of the funeral home and the man overseeing it shook his head with a frown to have such a young woman in his chambers. What he did not expect was for the girl to wake up!

"Miss Selkirk! Yer alive?!"

"W-where am I? Wha' happened? My head… I feel dizzy… please, help me."

The man rushed over, helping the young girl sit up.

"It cannae be! The English said ye were dead! We- I must get someoone!"

"Nay, stay… I … Ah'm so cold.."

"Me dear, yer freezing!"

The brunette felt an urge she could not explain and placed her lips upon the man's neck, she heard him sputter but his hands moved up her thighs and that's when she bit down. Moaning as she felt the warm blood gush past her lips and into her mouth before letting his lifeless body drop to the floor.

"Wha' happened tae me?!"

She nearly screamed and looked up to see-

"Count!"

"Come, my Countess. I will explain everything."


	5. Chapter 5- Death, is only the beginning

Chapter 5 - Death, is only the beginning

Lana had been scared to know what really happened, what her husband was. However, it was exciting at the same time! She had a beautiful red silk lined coffin. The travel to Transylvania had been a long journey and she had eaten much on her way. The castle was large and the other three brides were… a problem. She didn't like them being so close to her husband, her Count! So, she challenged them!

Dracula watched, amused as he sat on his throne. His favorite bride and his newest bride battling who should be the alpha female! Why; he hadn't seen such a fight and it was thrilling! The screaming, the growling and the snarling and when he saw Lana take her vampiric shape; why… he fell in love all over again! Her wings were slightly smaller than his own, her talons and claws sharp, her form… exquisite! Why, it caused him to practically purr and let out a rumble as he fixed himself in his seat and leaned forward.

Lana stood victorious over the former favorite bride and hissed, sending the three brides crawling back.

"Know yer place ya harlot! Ye will nae seek my husband fer any warmth! Ye will serve me!"

She growled, changing back and holding her head, she felt slightly dizzy but she was brought back by the sound of clapping.

"Marvelous! Just marvelous!"

The Count stood, smiling, his fangs pressing past his lower lip.

"I knew there was something in you that drove me to you, my dearest. You have your rightful place, by my right hand side. Oof-!"

The Scottish brunette punched her Count in the stomach.

"Ye could ha' taeld me ye ha' three harlots!"

"But why would I do that? Then you never would have agreed to become my Countess."

"True, I would nae ha' done so!"

"Then why are you mad?"

"Oooh you!"

Lana seethed and stormed out of the throne room. Dracula just watched her leave, his other three brides now thrown off their pedestals and being pushed to maid rank, he didn't give them a second glance. His Countess needed her time, he would give it to her for now.

The Scottish brunette went from room to room, exploring, wondering why some doors were locked and others weren't. She'd eventually get the information out of her Count; she knew that, but for now she needed to calm down. She found a room that lead to the large balcony overlooking the nearest town. It was beautiful. The mountains were as black as night, the skies dark and clouds parted just then to reveal the moon. Though only a crecent moon it was beautiful! It gave off a glow she had never seen before, she felt as if she could almost touch the rays coming from it. Her gaze fell upon the town once more and she gasped as her eyesight focused, making her feel as if she were traveling quickly; she grabbed hold of the stone rail and leaned back a bit then forward again. She could see the people in their homes, she could hear them! But she could not understand them, however she could tell they were afraid; afraid of the dark, afraid of the night! Sitting in wait, waiting for … something or someone! She spun around as she felt a strong heavy presence behind her.

"Oh, it's you."

"Is that the only greeting I will get my beloved?"

Dracula mused, shaking his head and taking his place beside Lana.

"They fear us, they wait for us. To come and take those we want to feast on. Never feast in town. Always bring your victims here. It's so amusing to see them struggle, to let them run, get lost like rats in a maze and then to watch their fear emerge in their eyes and all hope get lost as we finally sink our teeth into their necks, drinking their life blood from them. It's such a joy, such a thrill! Even still after all these centuries."

The brunette was quiet, staring at her Count, thinking.

"How old are ye? Who-"

She stopped herself and shook her head, her anger had subsided without her noticing.

"My name is Wladislaus Dragulea. I was Voivode of Wallachia. I am better known as Vlad Tepes; the Impaler!"

Dracula spoke proudly, however not disclosing his age. Lana stared at him in shock. She'd heard of him, read snippets from history books, being told stories; short stories.

"Ye cannae be!"

"Oh but I am. I must enforce a rule upon you my Countess. Do not take more than your fill. We don't want to wipe out a village just because we can. One human a night, depending on what size you get. Should you take an adult that adult will feed you for a whole month. A child, an infant, that's a nightly feed. An elderly person, you need to feed once every two weeks."

"Child? Infant?"

She looked horrified; why would she feed from babies?! The two stood there a while before she felt herself being taken away, back inside. She didn't fight it and looked up to find herself in a beautiful room, though worn; this room had seen better days. However she could see past the old, mouldy decor and see what the room used to look like.

"Was this yer room?"

"It was."

The silence crept up on the two once more, it was not an uncomfortable or an awkward silence; more of a silence of understanding. No words had to be spoken as she walked around the room, looking at various things, being allowed to pick some things up and put them back down. Faded paintings hung on the walls but with her new eyes she could make them out. Dracula used to be the Impaler! To think she was now married to such a … man? Creature? She started to feel drowsy, tired. She looked out the window and could see the various colors of the sky changing, a sort of panic rose up inside her. Dracula walked over, putting his arm around her and shielding her eyes with his cape.

"Dawn approaches, it is time to go to sleep."

"Th' coffin…"

 _"_ _My dearest Lana; death, is only the beginning."_


End file.
